


Compañeros del  mismo secreto

by RyuRoy85



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRoy85/pseuds/RyuRoy85
Summary: Los  santos  dorados  no son inmunes al amor  ... y menos  Camus que en su loca y retorcida cabeza esta enamorado de uno de su  compañero  .... aunque  también de una  compañera  para el caballero d la 11va casa que es  tan poco  demostrativo  con su  sentimiento  se deberá  debatir por quien  siente  amor  ... sera que  el  corazón gana  y   ese  ser  que ama por  año  le  corresponde ?
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Shion & Libra Dohko, Capricorn Shura/Ophiuchus Shaina, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. 1-LLEGADA

-¡¡¡Corren !!!- los gritos de desesperación se escuchaba,como los llanto y cosas explotar , el fuego consumiendo la vida de ese pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Acra , Africa

.- Corran,cobarde , yo un caballero de Athena los destruiré a todos , jajajajajajajajaja - 

lanzó un rayo de su mano destruyendo una estatua de la plaza principal de esa ciudad .

-Temas a mi poder - 

Mientras disfrutaba el caos que estaba haciendo , un grupo de soldados del santuario había intentado detener a ese caballero pero era inutil . cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de quedar desmayado una capa blanca que acompañaba una dorada armadura apareció delante de pobre soldado que quedó inconsciente .

  
  
  
  


-Cof ,cof … maldición - decía una caballero color de pelo aguamarina , mientras sacudía la capa - odio este tipo de misiones - 

Una risa se escuchó y voltio a ver quien era ; ahí en la escalera de 10ma casa un caballero femenino estaba.

-¿¿Electra que haces aca ??- preguntó el caballero al ver a su compañera de armas riendo al ver como estaba .

-Ah, cam …si no supiera que eres bi … dirías que eres todo una doncella a quejarse como te quejaste …. - se acercó a ver todo lleno de cenizas y olor a humo - asi quien te va amar - 

eso generó un poco de enojo al caballero de oro y la tomó de la cintura y con la mano libre sacó la máscara y sonrió picamente a ver que ese acto de descaro hacia ella.

-Tu rostro, dice lo contrario - le contestó con malicias a la caballero fememnido que en un instante saltó para atrás avergonzada .

-Maldicion Camus … A veces prefiero tu parte gay … antes que esta - coloco la máscara y salió corriendo sin notar que el caballero de las 10ma casa miraba la escena .

  
  


-Sal de ahí… Shura…. - dijo camus que movía su cabello para atrás -El patriarca jamás te dijo que es mala educación espiar - 

-¡Jah! … lo dice el caballero que se entera de todo sin querer- el caballero de la 10ma casa salió de una columna con la ropa casual. 

-Ah…si , mi castigo … yo solo estoy en el lugar y momento equivocado - dijo Camus , mientras se daba vuelta para ver a Shura -Dime ,¿ cuanto de rostro de Electra...viste ?-

Shura sabia a que se iba a atener si contestaba con un chiste , el acuariano era bueno a cierto punto , había visto cómo esa misma joda , le valió a dos meses hospitalizado a Death Mask ,por el simple hecho de decir que si .

-No … nada de nada … - movió las manos como negando todo ,generando una tranquilidad a su compañero.

-Camus … puedo preguntar algo ?- le dijo mientras veía que el 11vo caballero se estaba retirando de ese lugar y al escuchar ese freno.

-Si … ¿que? -

Shura suspiro- Se que no me incumbe …¿ pero por que le hacer eso a la caballero femenina la orca ?- género risa al acuario no que era raro de él eso , pero parecía estar de buen humor.

-Solo , la molesto … ella sabe muy bien cuales son mis intereses amorosos … - 

dejando más dudoso al caballero de la 10va casa , pero no pudo preguntar nada más ya que caballero dorado de la 11va casa se había ido para su casa.

  
  


Camino muy lento algo le decía que tenía que cuidarse … una mala espina , cuando estaba apunto de entrar en su casa una sombra apareció encima de él tamarindo en el piso .

El caballero 8va casa cayó sobre él dejando aplastado en el piso al grito.

-CUUUUUUUVIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- 

-Milo … sal de encima mío - algo molesto , el estar sucio y lleno de humo no le daba mucha gracias y ahora está lleno de tierra .

-JAJAJA...hola camus - dijo el escorpiano mientras se levantaba de arriba de camus que al parecer estaba de un humor de perros .

-Como te fue en la batalla ? - preguntó el escorpiano que muchos lo llamaban bicho.

-Bien, Milo … bien … era uno de esos caballeros que traicionaron atenas y se creen dioses … - mientras se sacudía el polvo mientras no daba mucha importancia a su compañero.

-Odio a eso … no pudieron terminar el entrenamiento , se roban una armadura y se creen todo poderoso - 

Eso generó risa al peliaguamarina , dejando al peliazul anonadado de esa risa … para muchos ver a camus reír era algo raro , presagio de algo malo , pero para este era algo lindo. desde que vino a grecias a la corta edad de 6 años , la peculiaridades , lo hacían más hermoso que nunca .

Si, no mentía que a veces ese loca cabeza lo asustaba un poco , pero era algo único en el; suspiro al ver ese rostro sonriendo ,quería que no pare … aunque era un oponente extravagante… a veces no sabía que podía pasar … solo sabía que debería agradecer que esta maravillosa persona estaba mostrando su lado “tierno”... sabía que el lado “molesto ” de camus era de temer … y no se atrevería a molestarlo para que saque su lado enojado . 

Ya que muchos rumores decían que era tanto o más terrible que Ariorios enojado . Y el caballero de la 8va sabía lo que era el caballero de las 9na enojado , él fue cuidado y enseñado por ese caballero … a veces cuando era pequeño deseaba que Kanon lo castigará en vez de Ariorios o Saga … Saga era mala castigando pero Ariorios no … era terrible a veces le daba pena el hermano pequeño de Ariorios.

el peliaguamarina,miró a su compañero era raro … sí raro el no era de quedarse así … pero le gustaba , le gustaba cada centímetro de su ser , le gustaba como reía, su forma de ser , su pasion y sus travesuras … obvio que las veces que fue castigado por ellas no tenía nombre , recordaba cómo fue encerrado en uno de los calabozos por culpa de las locuras que Milo hacía ... pero aun así le gustaba .

De repente se puso colorado y salió de mirar a su compañero.

-Disculpa Milo , quiero darme una ducha … nos vemos mas tarde - 

Subiendo a las escaleras de su casa , cuando escucha la voz de Milo.

-Claro … de última, mañana … ya que debes ir a ver a patriarca ante de que tu ducha - 

Eso recordó al caballero que debía informar todo lo sucedido al patriarca , generando que este salga corriendo sin despedirse de Milo .

  
  


Milo suspiró … hacía mucho que no veía esa risa en el rostro de su amigo.

-Mira , mira … el escorpio enamorado del acuario no …- la voz de una mujer se escuchó .

-Shoko ,que quieres ?- dijo Milo de mala manera .

la joven caballero de la constelación del equuleus , sonrió. 

-Nada solo molestar … aunque recuerdo que íbamos a entregar … querido - sonrió sabía que Milo cambiaba su actitud al estar Camus aca.

  
  


-Bueno … vamos …. - y se marchó caminando hacia donde estaba la joven.

  
  


No muy lejos de ellos dos un caballero dorado miraba esa escena y se mordía el labio inferior de enojo. No le gustaba nada de eso .


	2. 2-informacion

El caballero dorado , llegaba a las puertas del recinto del patriarca .

Los soldados que custodiaban la puerta del recinto hicieron una reverencia , mientras este caminaba para ir a la sala de gran patriarca y donde estaba Athena .

Aunque era pocas veces de ir ahí le gustaba mucho cómo estaba decorado los pasillos del gran salón ,así que mientras iba a dar su informe … el observaba lo bello del lugar.

-caballero dorado de acuario … tiempo sin verlo - la voz de una mujer llamó la atención de Camus.

-caballero femenino de la cobra que haces aca ?? - le pregunto a la mujer de cabellos verdes claros.

-lo mismo que tu …. Informar al patriarca sobre la misión- 

  
  


Shina había cambiado mucho de los años anteriores de que el caos se había apoderado de santuario con athena en el y el anterior patriarca en el poder se podían respirar un poco .

Obvio que Shion era aún más estricto que antes y los caballeros dorados era más vigilado que antes …  _ (N.A: por lo que saga hizo ,son más vigilados , para que , no se repita )  _

Para otro caballero de otros rangos era un poco más suave …. Y la regla de matar a quien lo viera su rostro a los caballeros femeninos habían bajado … incluso algunas habían dejado la máscara para luchar con el rostros limpio.

Pero no era el caso de Shina o Marin ellas aun usaba su mascaras , en el conbate y decian que si ellas las usaban no tenian sexo era alguien sin geneo , un guerrero .

Pero como aún no están acostumbradas a estar sin ellas. Athena le había mandado a hacer un antifaz …. Que solo dejaba ver su boca …. Era en ese momento que era mujer …. Y ahí si dejaban de ser su compañeros de luchas para estar con su ser amado.

Obvio que el primero en estar feliz con esta regla fue Aioria. Ya que había escondido el amor que le tenía a marín por años … igual aun no se lo había confesado.

Por otra parte shina había salido con algunos de sus compañeros pero ninguno hacían sentir como se debería sentir…

Las veces que la camus la había visto llorar por un desamor era terrible.

Obvio que el que podía de decir el amor … era bisexual y a demas de tener un terrible encuentro con el amor ,sus sentiemento era muy raro que aparesca .

Y todas su parejas se iban …. Así que decidida sólo tener sexo causla con el que sea …. Como ya había indicado varias veces a mujer … su compañera de copas en el desamor.

"Yo acepto al que venga hombre y mujer … que apaguen mi fuego ,al que mi hielo no puede apagar ".

Hacía reír un poco a la cobra, pero a veces ni eso... las dos veces pasaban por momentos en que el amor era lo más horrible del planeta.

Shina aveces le discutia a camus como podoa amar a ambos sexo … y el solo le respondia.

"Cada uno tiene una forma distinta de satisfacer mi sexualidad " y al eso le continuaba una linda y picarona sonrisa.

-Veo que viene de una - dijo la peliverde claro.

-si - suspiro se había acordado del humo y la ceniza …. Y la tierra que tenía gracias a Milo.

-Veo también que milo te saludo , aun sabiendo que esta prohibido - conteto la caballera femenino .

-¿eh ?- de mala ganas preguntó … el acuario sabía que Milo hizo algo que iba a salir lastimado también. -¿ y ahora que hizo ?- 

La risa de la caballero femenino se escuchó y respondió la pregunta.

-que puede hacer milo ???? - 

La cara de molestia se le había dibujado a camus … además de hacer algunas travesuras que era reprendido con encierro, lo otro que Milo hacía para ser "castigado" era enamorar mujeres. 

Eso era algo que molestaba mucho a Camus.

-¿cuántas le prometió su amor ???- dijo algo molesto 

\- eso no lo se querido … solo se que él no puede ver a ningún dorado por un buen tiempo - se acercó a camus y le puso la mano el hombro - ni puede entrenar con ellos …. Solo con shoko - 

Eso molestó más a Camus su suspiro con bronca .

La peliverde claro se quedó mirando raro y contestó.

-te juro … cam … que si no supiera lo buenos amigos que son … pensaría que estas celosos de ella - camus se había quedado anonadado a esa respuesta. -pero creo que te enfada más que no vea las consecuencias ese bicho - 

El 11vo caballero movió la cabeza en afinación … odiaba que su amigo hiciera cosas sin pensar , que arruinara su rutina.

Era muy chistoso camus odiaba la rutina  _ (N.A: sepan entender que a muchos acuarianos la rutina es el encierro de su alma , pero también es lo que los baja a tierra … no está tan loco el pobre … lo digo por experiencias )  _ pero si algo cambia su rutina ohhhh siiii eso era más odioso y milo , lo había hecho.

-Bueno … te dejo … hoy unas copas ???- 

El peliaguamarina afirmó con la cabeza y noto cómo se iba la mujer.

Empezó a caminar y a maldecir para sí mismo …Estaba molesto y encima le había mentido algo que odiaba…Suspiró y tocó la puerta la voz de una mujer se escuchó y este entró.

-Me presento ante usted mi deidad y el gran maestro para dar mi informe de la misión que realicé- esperando a que le permita entrar por completo arrodillado con una pierna levantada donde apoyaba uno de sus brazos.

-pasa caballero de acuario -dijo saori kido pasa.

Camus camino para más adelante.

  
  
  
  


Camus había salido del recinto aún más molesto de lo usual … milo estaba en problemas y era mejor que no mostrara su cara por su casa porque le. iba a ir mal … a 25 mujeres.

Posta 25 , cómo podía tener tantas mujeres en 3 semanas que el de fuera . Era como si estuviera compitiendo para ver cuántas mujeres se acostaban hasta que camus pare en el santuario .

Lo estaba odiando …Estaba tan furioso que colocó una de sus manos sobre una de las columna que daba a las escaleras que congeló completamente toda la columna haciendo añicos.

-ohhhh …. Tranquilo cúbito- la voz de DEATH MASK , se escuchó y Camus había notado que no estaba solo.

-Oh disculpen … solo estaba - 

La voz de Afrodita escucho. - Molesto… enfadado …. Jamás usar esa técnica cuando está tranquilo o medio molesto.- 

El 11vo solo movió la cabeza en afirmación.

-entonces te enteraste la. última de Milo… - Death Mask hablo - mira que yo me porto mal pero el … parece que lo hace aproposito - eso hizo enojar más a camus que estaba levantando un pedazo de roca y lo congelo hasta las moléculas.

-aveces creo que le divierte ponernos en situaciones estúpidas - rompiendo ese cubo de hielo.

-oh … Me disculpo … no debería …. Necesito un baño - se olió el olor a humo y lo odiaba. -los dejo ?- Miro de lado y noto que Death Mask tenía hermanitas en su mano de jardinería al igual que Afrodita.-¿que pasa ? … pensé que las rosas - 

Afrodita lo paro en seco - rosas las cuido yo … Death Mask, está cumpliendo un castigo … por algo que hizo y ahora lo estoy ayudando a cultivar esto- mostrando una linda azucenas.

-ahhh … bueno bueno …. Los dejo …. Más tarde me cuentas que hiciste - y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a los dos compañeros de batallas algo sorprendido.

\- Que le pasó ???- preguntó Death Mask .

-No se …. Está raro - dijo afrodita .

-Si ,no molesta … es más, estoy con un buen amigo … ayudándome a cumplir una castigo - y volvió a colocar la pala en la tierra.

Por el lado de Afrodita solo miro con tristeza a Death Mask y continuo con los suyo.

Camus había llegado a su casa , sacó la capa y la armadura y se metió en un baño relajante …. Mientras se lavaba la cabeza quedó pensando ,era raro ver a un afrodita tan servicial y tan cooperativo …. Ya que no mucho le gustaba estar cerca por el rumor que se dice de todo los caballeros de piscis. 

-mmmm eso ojos me suena a algo más - se tiró agua para sacar el champú. 

-será que está enamorado - lo pensó un minuto y negó … no afrodita pota tener a cualquier hombre.

Gracias a él muchos descubren su sexualidad y cómo se acercan a ese género. Además Death Mask era un mujeriego incorregible …. El y milo compiten por quién conseguía más mujeres.

Mientras se pasaba la mano con acondicionador se le quedó prendado la mirada que afrodita tenía cuando lo vio.

-¿ será mi imaginación? - 

Salió del baño completamente desnudo … amaba el viento sobre su piel después de un baño , camino para la alcoba y busco una ropa casual ,ya que no sabía si su compañera de copas quería salir o solo tomar al borde de una abismos del santuario mientras veían el sol salir por el este. Se puso una comba de color azul y un jean gris. Por las dudas dio un toque urbano . una cadena de oro y unos zapatos urbanos; Para el caballero de la 11va casa el poder estar más contacto con el afuera era algo genial , saber lo que pasaba y estar a la moda era lo más .

Pero lo que más amaba era hablar con otros sanitarios , el conocer otro tipo de culturas era fascinante y el conocer el santuario de ελευθερία/elefthería/Libertad. Eso era genial ,gracias a eso podía ver otra vez a un amigo. camino por la casa hasta llegar a su ventana para poder ver el sol poner y suspiro , entrando a un mar de recuerdo.

continuará….

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola acabo de terminar el segundo espero que les guste el tercero esta empezado pero que no tarde tanto asi lo puedan leer ... otra vez les agradezco por leer


	3. 3- algunos  sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: (todo lo que esta en negrita es hablado por un extrangero en griego
> 
> Las canciones que aparece no son mías , sino de la banda Miranda! , banda de músicos argentinos ... abajo dejo como se llama las dos canciones 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miraba por la ventana cuando la voz de la cobra se escuchó.

-¡¡¡Cam!!!! -

Sacando de ese hermoso recuerdo.

-Si mal no te conociera … estás en estado de enamoramiento - dijo la mujer poniendo rojo al caballero .

-jajajajajaj asi es … estás enamorado …. ¿Quien es el doncello o doncella que tomo tu corazón ??- 

Poniendo algo nervioso el dorado sólo contesto.

-nadie aun … quiero, pero por este momento , nadie pero aun nada -

La mujer sonrió , llevaba el antifaz que le dejaba ver los labios pintados de una violeta profundo. 

-Esta bien … solo , que no te robe de mi - haciendo un pequeño ataque de risa en la 11va casa.

-¿¿¿bueno … lady dónde vamos ??? Al abismo de siempre o a un bar ???- 

La peliverde claro pensó un rato y dijo .

-a un bar … quiero divertirme un poco … la verdad la misión me puso algo mal - 

Ohhh las palabras mágicas. 

Cuando Shina decía eso era por dos cosas … una era que salio mal misión o dos era un nombre … Seiya el caballero de pegaso, el único que vio su rostro además de Aioria, cuando se enfrentó a seiya .

Desde que athena o mejor dicho Saori Kido. Se mudo al santuario ,seiya estaba todo el tiempo aca . Y eso generaba a su acompañante de copa estar en dos estados , enojada / molesta o deprimida. 

Porque cuando ella fue a pedir una respuesta el castaño oscuro estaba besando a la peli violeta , destrozando el corazón de la peliverde. Que no espero explicación alguna y salió corriendo ; desde ese momento esquiva al caballero de pegaso.

-¿y ahora que hizo? - tomando el abrigo de mujer y el de él.

-nada … lo de siempre... ser el - suspiro mientras salía por la puerta de la 11va casa.

Caminaron por los caminos ocultos que tenía el santuario y llegaron a uno de los pueblos cercanos y bajaron por las calles de ese pueblo viendo cómo la gente se divertía … y allá al fondo de todo , había una bar con el nombre "los sueños hecho realidad "

Ese bar era como el límite entre las cuidado de la ciudad de Atenas y los pueblos que rodeaban al santuario y el santuario …. Así que se veía de todo.

Caballero ,soldado, ciudadanos y demás , como extrangero.

  
  


El dueño Damián un medio japonés y americano que daba un toque de misterio y de amor. 

Eso era algo que tanto la cobra y el cúbito estaban enamorados , los dos caballeros decidieron que Damián era amor platónico para los dos. Intocable aunque no para los ojos.

Abrieron las puertas de ese bar al estilo viejo oeste y notaron que estaba el dueño en la barra con el barman .

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron … hoy había tragos hasta el amanecer .

-¡Damian!- saludo una de las jóvenes de una de las mesas y este movió la mano sin sacar la vista de su trago como forma de contestación .

Los dos guerreros se sentaron en la barra y un joven de pelo magenta se acercó.

-buenas, chicos en que les puedo servir - 

Pasaba el trapo en la barra con alcohol rebajado y les ponía un plato de mani .

-dos cervezas - dijo la peliverde y el chico asintió y se fue .

-¿¿parece , que hoy sí que está completo ?? -dijo Camus al ver la gente alrededor de un escenario.

-¿¡¡¡No sabía que había show hoy!!!!- contesto shina cuando el chico de color de pelo magenta aparece dando las dos cervezas y dos tragos .

El peliaguamarina señaló y el mesero señalo al dueño.

Eso indicaba que Damian los había visto subieron las copas y brindaron.

La historia de cómo el ser más frío del planeta se había relacionado con es ser más cálido del planeta , era chistoso aunque en cada relato Shina agregaba o quitaba cosas ... (N.A:eso lo van a ver más adelante ) 

-Bueno … si hay show hoy … no será mal noche - dijo el dueño de la 11va casa.

-Mientras ,no te quieras ligar a ningun musico - 

Eso avergonzó a la cobra ya que la última vez que hubo show intentó, salir con uno de los músicos que al final , era uno de los soldados ; que a escondidas tenían una banda y cuando eso se supo , no pudieron ver a ese soldado más como lo vio , ese dia en el bar .

Lo golpeó en el hombro y tomó el daiquiri que le dio el dueño.

Las horas pasaron y los tragos también, camus … intenta no mezclar tanto , pero Shaina no … Shaina estaba tomando a dos manos.

-creo que debemos para un poco - le dijo el peli aguamarina a la peli verde que le mandó una aura de odio.

-no … no quiero… odio a esa persona y mas odio que esa persona se nuestra diosa y me transforme en una persona con odio a mi deidad-

Camus había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de Shaina sabía que no odiaba a su diosa y no la traicionaría, pero si odiaba a la chica que era la encarnación de athena en la tierra por que le robo su amor. 

Y parecía que la misión con el caballero de pegaso era un desastre … y que ese niñato no se contuvo en nada .

A Veces le daba bronca como ella debería callar , por la boca floja de seiya .

No tomen mal a Seiya , él solo no pensaba lo que decía.

Mientras los dos estaban callados en su copas la música cambió y el ruido de la batería se escuchó y el instrumento de electrónica se escuchó.

Una chica de cabellos negro como la noche y un joven con el mismo color. Subieron al escenario , acomodaron en los micrófonos y hablaron en un griegro fluido .

Sorprendiendo a camus.

**-buenas noches …. Hoy en "los sueños hecho realidad "... tocaremos para usted una bella canción que insinúa una conversación entre dos personas …. Así que pueden acompañarme a entrar a esta bella noche en Grecia …. -**

**La chica que había hecho un speech, sin papel , ni nada. hizo una señal y la baterías marcó el ritmo más fuerte dando al inicio de la música.**

**Los dos caballeros miraron por el escenario y escucharon.**

La canción estaba en un idioma que tanto Shaina y Camus manejaban … español … ya que uno de los caballeros o por lo menos para camus , más cercano , era Shura ya que era su lengua natal.

_🎶Hola que tal, cómo te va_

_Que frase mas vulgar_

_Con la que me voy a presentar.🎶_

La voz del chico se escuchó primero y parecía algo muy afeminada pero pegaba perfecta al ritmo medio electrónico que tenía , mientras la morocha movió la cabellera y canto la siguiente estrofa.

_🎶 Cuando a lo lejos oigo un gong_

_Yo se que estás ahí_

_Why de una you otra forma_

_Seguro te vas a acercar a mí..🎶_

Cuando el estribillo empezó, las palabras que decias llegaban a el cubo de hielo era como si la canción despertaba una sentimientos que jamas queria que despertar … esos sentimientos que tenía para esa persona amaba , brotaron . esa pareja de joven que cantaban era como si era él y su amado.

El amor de su vida , que al saber su tendencias sexuales, lo guardo con todo lo que sentía para no quedar destrozado como le había pasado a Shaina y algunas veces a él.

  
  


No , no ...no debería sentir eso … esa persona no lo amaba y solo lo veía como un hermanos , un amigo que podía contar sus aventuras amorosas y si él se confesaba lo perdería para siempre. 

  
  


_🎶El disco de mi mente se resiente con tu corazón_

_El disco de tu corazón!!! el disco de tu corazon!_

_No ves que es necesario terminar en una habitación._

_Invítame a tu habitación ya_

_Si no tiene nada que ver_

_Por dios, discúlpame._

_No se ni cómo tuve el tupé._

_De proponérmelo de hacer_

_A la primera vez.🎶_

  
  


Tomo su cerveza y alzo a los dos joven que había copado parte de su corazón con su canción movediza, ese sentimiento apagado del dorado y de la Audiencia.

-sabes shina … A veces siento que no deberían sentir amor …. Y volverme , más frío …. como antes - 

_🎶Quiero conocerte._

_Cambiarías un poquito de mi suerte._

_Sigue la corriente_

_El impulso de tu piel nunca te miente._

_El disco de mi mente se resiente con tu corazón._

_El disco de tu corazón!!! el disco de tu corazon_

_No ves que es necesario terminar en una habitación_

_Invítame a tu habitación!!! invitame a tu habitación_

_Pasemos a lo bueno deshazte de tu ropa why dime_

_Oh oh oh oh uoh oh oh oh oh oh oh ooooh🎶_

  
  


La mujer lo miró eso era lo más horrible que había escuchado estos días … la falta de pudor de seiya era terrible … pero el oír eso de lo que ahora era su amigo , era un horror.

Volver a ser frío como cuando volvió de Siberia ... después de años de entrenamientos y de soledad …. Nadie quería acercarse a él, porque le temía ya que el camus que había ido para allá jamás volvió.

Y a contrario volvió, algo peor , sin sintiendo ; costó mucho que el 11bo caballero se vuelva más amable y comunicativo de lo que era … muchas noches discutiendo con el bicho para ver como el pelo aguamarina podría ser más cálidos … y obvio curar al bicho por los ataque de camus ,cuando este se molestaba .

  
  


_🎶Muñeca te lo ruego._

_Agítame la boca why dime_

_Oh oh oh oh uoh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Pasemos a lo bueno 🎶_

Vio ese semblante … y suspiro la joven que estaba a su lado .

-y era yo la que estaban mal - 

Generando risas entre ambos .

**-Gracias …ahora vamos con "Don"-**

Y la guitarra eléctrica se escuchado.

  
  


_🎶Quiero saber qué me pasa_

_Te pregunto qué me pasa y no sabés qué contestarme_

_Porque claro, de seguro te marié_

_Con mis idas y vueltas, te cansé con mi cámara lenta_

_Y aunque trato, nunca puedo apurar mi decisión 🎶_

**-jah … parece que hoy es para hogar amores - la voz del dueño sobresalto a los dos caballeros.**

El joven era de cabello oscuro con algún toque rojizo daba mucho al pelo de seiya y eso amaba shina , tez clara ojos negros y de unos 1,78 metros de alto el cuerpo bien formado .

Tanto a Camus como a Shaina no le molestaba, pero podría estar más marcado … ojos negras pero con un esencias que enamoraba.

Damian era … todo lo contrario a camus con una mezcla de Mu.

Mientras el 11vo caballero era desconfiado , cerrado , muy frío , distante , tener un ego algo raro y orgullo que cae mal a la mayoría…

Damian era todo lo contrario .

Amable , confiable , cálido , muy cercano y con poco ego era como siempre los demás tenían el crédito de las cosas que hacía .

Aveces eso le recordaba a la cobra, mucho a Mu … aunque tenia su carácter Mu de Aires. Era el ser mas bueno de las 12 casas … bueno después de conocer a camus que cuando pasaba a ese escudo de hielo … era todo lo contrario y todo esos defectos, entendías un poco por que era asi y por que el bicho intentaba volver a lo que era.

Lo que a la cobra le amaba más de damián además de ser la cara opuesta a Camus era esa sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera.

Y cuando digo cualquiera era cualquiera …. La única vez que saga salió de santuario después de ser castigado por la traición.

fue con ella , el bicho y kanon lo llevaron a tomar algo y ahí .

Damian con su encantadora sonrisa … hizo dudar a saga de su sexualidad .

Aunque el experto Dita o afrodita de piscis… aseguraba que saga amaba secretamente a un compañero de armas.

Pero nadie sabía , capas que con unas copas , lo descubrieran .

**-Y diganme quien les rompió el corazón esta vez ??? -**

El peliaguamarina sonrió ,era como si el dueño del bar podía leerlos .

-Nadi … ami nadie …- Sonrió el 11vo caballero 

**-Tu … linda ?- preguntó el dueño dándole otra cerveza al par.**

-El de siempre … Dam … el de siempre - tomando la botella para hogar su penas.

**-¡Hay!... linda ...ese patan , no te merece - suspiro al ver como ese hombre tenía a su conocida.**

-Tranquilo … hoy vine a divertirme - contesto Shaina , mientras levantaba la botella .

**-¡¡¡EXELENTE … EXELENTE!!! -** sonrio ,tomo otra botella y chocó los tres las botella **\- ven a ellos , son exelente … buena musica … dejen que ellos los divierta** \- sonrió y era como supiera que lo iban a llamar. 

- **Bueno mis amigos vuelvo en un rato-** señaló para atrás y se fue a otro lado.

  
  


_🎶 Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mí_

_Podría pasar que me hagas hablar_

_Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal_

_Siento que debo encontrarte y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome_

_Hacia mí mismo, a mi centro, que jamás encontraré_

_Yo quisiera tenerte y tratarte de modo decente_

_Pero ves que ya no puedo despegar de mi papel🎶_

  
  


-Lo amo…-dijo Shaina . dando una sonrisa al joven de su lado.

-Sabes que no podemos tocarlo - choco la botella de su acompañante mujer .

-Lo sé, Cam lo se … ¿Dime si pudieras una sola persona , una vez ... a cualquier ser , tanto hombre o mujer a tu lado.- hizo una pausa - y solo por una noche a quien seria ?? - Shaina miro a su acompañante que la miraba algo avergonzado.

-No , no .. no me hagas caso - Sonrió chocando la botella para cambiar el tema .

Se dio vuelta para ver el escenario a ver como las banda tocaba .

-Sabes … tengo a alguien pero temo de decir eso - la miro - ¿¿¿hoy podemos dejar eso asi ???-

la peliverde movió la cabeza en afirmación, entendiendo de que estaba hablando.

-Te entiendo - 

  
  


**🎶Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mí**

**Abriste mi piel que estaba tan mal**

**Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar**

**Quizás seas tú quien me haga regresar**

**Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor**

**Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal🎶**

Continuara .....   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno , no pude aguantar y seguí escribiendo ... Aca les dejo el 3 nos vemos en febrero :D disfruten el capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: (todo lo que esta en negrita es hablado por un extranjero en griego ; todo lo que esta en negrita y cursiva es ingles y lo que esta marcado (-**-) es otro idioma ,como japones ,aleman ,ect

Milo, miraba el cielo ,desde que se mando la gran conquista estaba restringido a su casa y tener niñera ; y odiaba eso ... podía estar encerrado , castigado , aislado de todo pero que lo vigilen era insoportable y lo más insoportable era que su niñera , era menor que el.

Una joven de 7 años menor que él, suspiro quería hablar con Camus , ya que había ido a una misión tras otros , parece que solo él podía arreglar esos problemas.

Pero también sabía que no , estaba castigado y cuando , su frío y calculador amigo, supiera . El por que ...ohhhh ... si iba ser castigado , congelado , golpeado y pasado por un trapo de piso.

Sabía como era Camus al enojarse , era terrible .

-Milo !!! ... Milo!!!-

la voz de Shoko se escuchaba , que lo estaba buscando , eso fastidiaba mucho a Milo que estaba cumpliendo su castigo.

-Milo .... ¿donde estas ? ...- lo volvia a llamar pero no había respuesta - ¡VAMOS, MILO! - gritaba la chica , generando fastidio en el escorpiano.

-Deberías ... decir que estas acá ... ¿no ,Milo? - la voz de alguien familiar sobresalto a un bicho que estaba en tumulto de rocas cercas de su casa .

-A-I-O--R-O-S- dijo asustado el 8vo caballero.

-Hola ... Milo - sonrió el rubio al ver al peliazul medio asustado .

-¡Como ves ... no salí, de mi casa! - le respondía el pelo azul un poco asustado.

-Tranquilo ... se que lo cumples ...confio en ti - la sonrisa de Aioros era tan aterradora como la de saga. Eso dos, si que daban miedo a sonreír ; uno por estar completamente serio , todo el tiempo y cuando sonreías , no sabía si era bueno o no y el otro era porque esa sonrisa era indescifrable.

Aioria ,decía que prefiero la ira del patriarca a la sonrisa de su hermano.

Y el bicho sabía que esa sonrisa era terrible.

-¡¿Pero , es mejor que le digas donde estas?! - señalados shoko que estaba por ir a la cámara del patriarca.

-Si ,ahi voy ...-Suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de saltar , la voz de rubio se escuchó.

-Mañana, hablaré con su excelencia , para que shoko.... pare un poco de cuidarte ...-Sonrio - solo promete que te postras acorde de tu castigo -

cuando volteo para ver a su compañero de arma este ya está fuera de su alcance; así que saltó y cayó delante de Shoko.

-Aca estoy ... estaba dormido ... -

La chica se emocionó y abrazó con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Por la parte de Milo , solo suspiraba , no le molestaba los demostracion de afecto pero si odiaba eso de parte de ella , por que el sabia como ella lo miraba a él.

Por otra parte la figura de Aioros , miraba la escena que shoko y milo hacían ; Cuando la mano de alguien toco su hombro y este volteo.

Atrás de él estaba Saga que observaba también la escena de los dos jóvenes.

-Creo ...que te portaste muy amable con Milo.-

dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión al verlos.

El rubio sonrió , sabia por que lo decía,así que se acercó cada vez más a saga que este arrocería sus paso hasta chocarse con una pared.

por la parte de los Aioros se acercaba más al gemelo mayor . tanto que su rostros estuvieron a punto de un beso .

Saga estaba sintiendo el aliento de Aioros , cada vez más cerca y cuando este estaba a milímetro se separó riendo .

-Vamos Saga ... es un niño ... tu y yo lo cuidamos , como a shura y los demás - sonrió

Saga se quedó mirando sorprendido a lo que el sagitariano hacía y contestó sin mucha emoción.

-Shura ,Death y Afrodita , no necesitaban tanto vigilancias como los otros pequeños-

hizo que la mirada de Aioros se colocara en saga . -Claro ... pero Aioria , shaka , milo , camus aldebaran ... saben lo que podemos hacer para castigarlos .. ya que ellos si se portaban mal - Sonrió de la misma forma que le había sonreído a milo -Adiós Saga ... duerme bien - y salió de un salto de la vista de la saga.

la mano de saga subió a su boca y todo colorado pronunció muy leve - Adiós amor ... adiós, tú también duerme bien -

Caminaba con la cabeza baja hasta que llegó a una de las casa doradas en la que lo esperaba , su gemelo que lo miraba con decepción.

-No ,digas nada kanon ... nada de nada - entro como si con cada suspiro le quitaba el aire .

-No, me voy a meter ... pero deberías decirle algo - saliendo de la casa de geminis .- solo te digo que debes de saber, lo que él siente - dejó a su hermano, solo en esa enorme casa.

En la 5ta casa la figura de Aioros llegaba a la puerta y era recibido por el escudero de su hermano.

-Amo Aioros -

Eso molestó al rubio, que se conocían hace mucho , con el escudero.

-Galarian.... Aun sigues con eso .... Para ti y para niña soy A-I-O-R-O-S - acercando a un situacion media rara entre ellos.

-Jajajajajajajajaja - reía a carcajada el otro rubio oscuro - Olvídate para Lithos, eres el gran amo-

Viendo que esas palabras al rubio , molestaban mucho - tranquilo, Aioros, tranquilo .... gracias a ella tu pequeño hermano volvió a su color natural-

Aioros, movió la cabeza negando lo que oía, aun no se acostumbraba que Aioria, se había cambiado el color de su pelo , por rojo ... de los dos hermanos , el menor tenía el pelo más rubio , como el sol .

Y eso era lo que le daba ese toque especial . Ya sabia todo lo que paso después del ataque de Saga, a la infanta athena y de su muerte .

Pero aun no entendía donde sacó su hermanito esa idea.

-Gran amo Aioros... volvió - anunciaba la llegada del 9no caballero dorado.

-¡Jah!... Lithos ... hola - decepcionado por cómo la peliverde lo llamaba.

-El amo Aioria ,no volvió aún ... de la guardia - decía la menor mientras entraba para dar paso a los dos mayores que estaban afuera.

-jajajajaj...lo se ... lo acabo de ver .. hoy le toca hacer guardia en las puertas del santuario - mientras se metan a la casa de 5to caballero.

\---

El bar ... en el bar la música había cambiado de rimo ,dado que ya había casi nada , los dos caballeros , el dueño , los meseros , el barman , la banda y algún otro borracho.

La banda al terminar el mini concierto que dieron en el bar ,bajaron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra donde el dueño , le daba bebidas y charlaba un poco con ellos.

después de que la cantidad de gente se fue y quedaban los de siempre , el dueño le indico que toquen lo que quieran.

-La música es mejor que la anterior - decía el peliaguamarina ,al dueño que tomaba una cerveza.  
  


**-Claro ... ellos son excelente musica ... -**

**-** moviendo su brazo como si se disculpaba con algo o alguien continuo **-Lastima que deben volver a Japón en un par de dias-**

Sorprendiendo a al acuariano y no tanto eso el dueño continuo. **-Ellos son de japón ... -** Hizo una pausa **-Bueno ... viven allí ... ella-** señalando a la morocha **\- Originalmente es española pero la familia se fue para allá, para que ella viva la vida como una adolecente.-** Señaló a que cantó con ella y ahora estaba en la batería **\- El vive alla por que metizo y los padres quisieron vivir en un país que tenga alguna de las sangras-.** eso hizo que el acuariano se interesaba mas en la banda .

-¿Y, por que deben regersar ?-

El dueño rio , contestando la pregunta de Camus.

**-vuleven a clases camus ... pero el próximo feriado de aca ... vuelven -** sonrió al aguamarina que le agrado la idea.

la joven salió corriendo para afuera mientras el chico guardaba parte de la batería y Damian , había colocado una música instrumental para acompañar la noche.

**-Marcos !...ven aca !!!- l** lamando con la mano donde estaba los caballeros.

El joven se acercó sonrio .

**Marcos ... el es Camus ...-** señaló a Camus **\- Camus el es ...Marcos...-**

El acuariano estrecho la mano al morocho saludó.

-Un gusto -

eso mismo hizo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-El mio-**

Shaina notó algo raro y antes de que Damian las presentará, pregunto.

**_-Tu , no hablas mucho en griego-_ **

el joven se quedó sorprendido y se puso rojo.

-Shaina!! ... no lo avergüences ... - dijo el 11vo caballero.

mientras Camus le reprochaba eso a Shaina , el menor negaba con la cabeza y contestaba con su leve griego.

_**-No , se muy poco ... se nota? -** _

la risa del Damian se escuchó y los tres se miraron.

_**-Claro , lindo ... tiene un aborigen , hablado por primera vez un idioma-** _

El menor sonrojo y contestó .

**_-A quien se le ocurrió ir a Grecia abrir una bar ?? ... eh??-_ **colocó una mano en la oreja , mientras Damián se señalaba , orgulloso de su decisión.

**_-Bueno , bueno ... es de mala educación .._. - **señalo al santo femenino .

_**-Ella el Shaina -** _

el joven sonrió y le dio la mano .

**_-Escucho que eres de Japón ... -_** colocó su mano en el menton.-No ,saludan distinto ?-

El menor sonrió y hizo una reverencia y contesto **_-Soy mitad japonés , mitad portuges -_** \- volvió a sonreír.

En eso la joven ,entro y Damián la llamó con la mano y ella fue para allá.

**-Bueno ella es ... Rina... -** la señalo **-Rina ...ellos es Camus y Shaina ... -** mostrando a los caballeros **\- Chicos , ella es mi little love. -** sonrió a terminar de decir eso y abrazo con fuerte a la morocha que sonrió algo apenada.

**-Un gusto -** haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

**-Saber ... lindos ... a ellos le gustaron ...-** hizo una pausa aun sosteniendo a la morocha - **¿No?-**

Los dos caballeros sonrieron y contestaron que si al mismo tiempo **.**

**-Que bueno ... no ri? ... tenemos - s** e le quedo pensando ,cuando la voz de la chica se escuchó **.**

**-fanatikós... se dice ... fanatikós , mar -**

generando risa de vergüenza la morocho y haciendo que la menor de los 5 hablara .

**-Di .... nos tenemos que ir ....va venir -**

Fue interrumpida por Damián - **Viene Nīsan a buscarte ??? que emoción -**

Los menores miraron raro , aunque ellos dos vinieron con los hermanos de la morocha el mayor de los hermanos estaba en japon dando examen .

**-Ehhh no .... Nīsan ... esta en casa -** viendo como el dueño del bar decaiga por el comentario **.- Además .... odia que lo llame asi - l** e decía morocha recibió un fuerte abrazo de dueño que parecía estar triste por eso.

-*Pero el es mi Nīsan!!!!*-

los caballero miraron raro y miraron al menor que estaba preocupardos por como actuaba Damian, la verdad era la primera vez que veían a Damian actuar asi como un niño , miraron al menor que este contestó.

**_-Damian y el hermano mayor de Rina , son amigos de casi la infancia .- pensó un rato - solo creo que se llevan 1 año o 6 meses...-_** colocó la mano de mento **_-nunca lo recuerdo... por eso lo llama asi -_**

camus que le intrigo la forma en la que Damián llama a el hermano de la morocha contestó .

**_-Y que sinifica Nīsan????-_ **

**_el menor sonrio y les contesto ._ **

**_-Hermano mayor -_ **

**_No pudo decir nada que la bocina se escucho y los dos musico salieron a las corridas_** -*Te llamamos del hotel ... para agregar lo de domingo *-

Damian , saludó y afirmando que esperar el llamado , se volitivo , vio a su caballeros amigo y preguntó .

**-Una cerveza mas ?** -

Shaina está a su límite ...aunque tomaba mucho , hoy había mezclado mucho , asi que nego con las manos .

Camus , estaba bien ... marinado pero no estaba tan mal como shaina , pero ya era hora de volver a santuario y como era el que más bien estaba , era el responsable de llevar a shaina a su aposento , así que nego .

Damian sonrió y se despidió de sus amigoos , viendo como se iba de su bar .

-Puedo sola .. cam -

-Lo se , lo se- decía el 11vo caballero - pero dejame ayudarte -

-sabes - le decía la cobra mientras le tocaba la mejilla - Hoy fue lindo ... aunque la mejor musica fue después -

Camus sonria , sabía que era a lo que se refería.

Ya a unos paso de la casa de shaina , camus de despido con un beso en la mejilla y se fue para las doces casa.

-No, es un poco tarde Camus- la voz de uno de su compañero de armas llamó la atención del cubo del hielo que miro para donde venía . 

Continuara .... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENO AHORA ASÍ HASTA DESPUÉS DEL 12 NO SUBO NADA YA QUE EMPEZÓ LA ÉPOCA DE FINALES ..... NOS LEEMOS .... EL 5TO Y EL 6TO VIENE LINDOS SE LOS PROMETO   
> O ESO CREO YO XD


	5. 5-El entreamiento  ... entre los dos  cuerpos

-No, es un poco tarde Camus- la voz de uno de sus compañeros de armas llamó la atención del cubo del hielo que miro para donde venía .

-Arioria! … me sorprendiste hoy te toca la guardia ? - preguntó el 11vo caballero mientras daba unos pasos para atrás .

El caballero de leo , saltó de la cumbre donde estaba , a centímetros de su compañero.

-Si , hoy me toca … tu que haces por acá ?- preguntó el león.

Sonrió el aguamarina al escuchar la pregunta , hoy era sábado y los sábados , alguno de los dorados salía … era como un permitido aunque Shaina y él tomaban mas permitidos de lo que su excelencias dejaba… era algo obvio que hacías .

-Salí por un par de tragos … y antes de que digas algo su excelencias y athena me dieron permiso … por las misiones- le había parado con un dedo y moviendo de un lado a otro para no escuchar reproches.

-No , te iba a decir nada , soy el menos indicado para reprimir cosas - El león le decía eso por los años , que había sido un santo en todo los sentido para purgar los “pecados ” que cometió su hermano. 

-Lo se , lo se … pero ultimamente siento que debo explicar cosas … - había bajado la mirada para que el 5to avo caballero no notara que algo andaba raro.

-Tranquilo - colocó la mano en el hombro de 11vo caballero -Ve que mañana deberemos entrenar , dado que todo estamos en el santuario - 

el aguamarina movió el pelo y se fue rumbo a su casa , mientras el leonino volvió a su posición.

  
  


Pasando cerca de la casa de escorpión , oyó murmullo y se acercó , ahí estaba Milo y SHOKO. 

Los vio tan cerca que no quiso ni molestar , pero el escorpión sintió que su cubito estaba cerca y salió a ver si era verdad ,detrás de él … la joven .

-Camus!- llamó la joven , haciendo que este separada en seco y volteaba a verlos.

ahí a metros de 11vo y de la puerta trasera de la casa de escorpión , estaba el peliazul y la pelirroja con reflejos naranjas , que estaba colgado del brazo del peliazul. 

el 11vo , no entendía la necesidad que tenía la pequeña de tomar del brazo de escorpión , pero ellos tenían un trato algo especial.

Sonrío , para que no notara que estaba medio pasado de copas y le digan algo .Era como que tenía la necesidad de que nadie le diga nada y menos ella , siempre tenía el don de decir cosas que no le agradaba.

-¿de dónde viene ?... es un poco tarde - preguntó con toda la inocencia ,puso un dedo en su boca y como si una lamparita se le prendiera , comentó.

Eso generó que peli aguamarino suspiro , hizo una linda sonrisa para contestar , sin que descubra que el simple comentario le molestó.

-Salí a caminar un rato - miro a la parejita , donde su compañero de armas miraba para otro lado.

-Ohhh … que bueno … ¿pero no es muy tarde? … mañana no entrena ? - 

eso sorprendió mucho al cubo de hielo que miro a un bicho que no decía nada . Volvió a sonreír y contestó - Por supuesto , Shoko , me estaba dirigiendo para mi casa … cuando nos vimos - terminó con una sonrisa.

-Ohhh que mal de nuestra parte no … - miró a Milo que aun seguía mirando para otro lado - bueno te dejamos , milo y yo debemos organizar nuestro entrenamiento- 

EL joven vio , como los ojos de acuario no se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa , bueno “sorpresa ” sabía que milo no iba a entrenar con ellos por un buen tiempo pero , no sabía que ella era la única que entrenaba con el escorpión … algo no le gustaba , pero no iba que ese par notara eso , asi que sonrio.

-Gracias , que tenga buenas planificaciones - y la sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños apareció. Notando que molestó a la joven , y con ese sentimiento se fue para su casa , ya que necesitaba descargarse de alguna forma.

paso por la 9na casa y noto que su guardia no estaba, eso implicaba que debería estar en la casa del león , siguió su rumbo y empezó a sentir ese odio … no odio no , algo que lo molestaba y eso era lo que le generaba odio … suspiro , maldijo en Ruso , el idioma autóctono de Siberia , para terminar con “putain de connard” (N.A: es lo que dicen en las comillas Maldita pendeja).

-Si que estás enojado … pasa algo cam ?- 

la voz de shura sobresalto al cubito de hielo que suspiro.

-Hola Shura … que temprano - 

El 10vo caballero sonrió ya eran las 4:30 am para shura era la hora de hacer su ejercicios matutino y preparar para el entrenamiento.

-¡No, es un poco tarde para ir a dormir , si en un par de horas tenemos Entrenamiento?- mientras estiraba un poco la espalda para empezar su ejercicio.

Camus se echó a reír , quién iba a dormir ahora … Además los comentarios de esa chica la estaban volviendo loco y eso jamás iba a dejar que descanse en paz.

-No ,No … iba para tomar un café y quedarme despierto ya que en una hora y media entrenamos - sonrió.

-Genial , entonces nos vemos - haciendo que iba hacer su ejercicio .

-Si , hasta luego Shura- y salio lo mas rápido posible , sabía que si saqueaba el capricorniano iba a preguntar por estaba insultando , algo no acorde a el … asi que solo le faltaba tan poco para llegar a su casa , una ducha para despejar malos pensamientos y café para parecer un ser vivo en el entrenamiento.

  
  


***6:00 A.M**

Todos los caballeros dorados estaban en el patio de entrenamiento que solo ellos y algunos caballeros como Shaina y Marin dado que se había ganado el honor de entrenar en ese lugar .  
mientras se hacía una coleta en su pelo para poder pelear tranquilo la voz de Shoko sono , generando mal humor al acuariano.

con ella venía el bicho que parecía nervioso.

-Buen día - dijo Shoko a ver a todos , que la saludaron con las manos.

-Es un buen dia … no ?- volvió a hablar la joven , mientras que el aguamarina fruncía el ceño , haciendo que el peli celeste se acercaba.

-Estas de mal humor … no tomaste tu café de la mañana ? - 

Camus miró a su compañero y parpadeó dos veces y le contestó - Si , lo tomé … sabes que no soy funcional sin el - eso generó risa a los dos por un rato y volvieron a su estado normal.  
-Entonces … ¿Por que esa cara ?- dijo el pelicelste que aún notaba la cara de malestar al peliaguamarina.

-¿No, entiendo que dices ?- preguntó el acuariano al pisciano que solo sonrió.  
-Llevamos años siendo compañeros y se cuando tu tienes esa cara - empezó a trotar al lado opuesto de de donde estaba el 11vo caballero .   
-Dita !! … espero - dijo Camus mientras corría hacia donde estaba él .   
  


el precalentamiento fue medio tranquilo, los caballeros se separaron en grupo de a dos.  
Mu, con Aldebarán, Shaka con DeathMask, Aioria con Shura y Aioros y saga , Milo con Shoko , Dita con Camus ya que había dicho que quería practicar con camus , el 11vo caballero solo se encogió los hombros y asintió; Dohko con Kanon ya que había permitido que Shoko practicaba con ellos , el tenia el mismo permiso.   
El entrenamiento contaba con que los caballeros pelean uno contra otro solo con su fuerza , nada de cosmo o alguna cosa fuera de su estado físico .

era algo chistoso dado que el único que tenía un estado genial era Aldebarán , pero después casi todo tenía una estatura física igual.

las pelaras era impresionante , era únicos para shoko que su entrenamiento era muy distinto a este era genial , para milo no … era algo de lo mismo , su ojo se había marcado al peliaguamarina y al peli celeste que peleaban , más como si fuera una Vals .  
  


-¿¿Dita , dime que queria decir con eso … ?? -

mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro de bello caballero de la 12va casa.  
-Vamos , cam … sabes por que - sonrió mientras esquivaba el puñal del aguamarina.   
-No , no soy como tu … no veo las cosa como tu -   
eso generó risa al Afrodita y contestó .   
-Vamos … se que vives en una nube de valencias… Pero es fácil a veces leerte .-sonrió -Y a la vez no solo, lo que vives cerca de ti sabemos como leerte - mando una patada al camus .   
Este salió para atrás para esquivar y rematar .   
-Pongamos que estoy de mal humor …¿ que te sirve saber eso ?-   
haciendo que parara de atacar el peli celeste y contestó.

-Fácil … saber como tratarte … cuando tienes tu mal humor a veces no aguantas a nadie a tu alrededor , que Shaina, Milo - y cuando dijo Milo los ojos de 11vo fue revelado como enojo , el nombre de su compañero de armas era molesto … hoy de escuchar - y yo …. mmm veo que Milo hoy es el problema … ¿Dime que paso?-  
Esas palabras , dieron la derrota de Camus contra Afrodita.

por otro lado otra pelea pasó un tono medio más arriba de lo normal , Aioros y Sagan estaba cuerpo a cuerpo viendo quién de los dos cedía , mientras que a saga sentia la respiracion de Aioros en su nuca y eso lo estaba excitando algo que no queira que sagitariano se diera cuanta . 

Pero aún así sentir que su cuerpo estaba gritando contra el de Aioros era algo encantador , cada célula de su cuerpo estaba en éxtasis y cada roce que el cuerpo de su compañero hacía contra él de él lo excitaba cada vez más , sabía que debiera parar eso pero era imposible , cuántas noches había soñado tener en los brazos a su amor y rozar su piel contra la de él para que este pudiera , sentir su virilidad y que sepa que cada parte de su cuerpo lo llama a gritos.   
De repente siente que las manos del caballero de la novena casa está tan cerca de su miembro que por un minitos deseo que la diosa athena lo escuchara y este , lo masturbara de una forma que no había. mordiendo su labio y conteniendo el único gemido de placer para que nadie supiera que tan excitado estaba siguió forcejeando contra ese adonis de cuerpo cuando la mano de rubio rozó su entrepierna y no aguantao gemiandio.   
-Ah!.... ahhh - derepente rápidamente su cara fue colocada entre el cuello de su oponente y forzando a que su gemidos sea solo para ellos dos.   
  


La mano de Aioros estaba acariciando y estimulando cada centímetro de miembro erecto de saga , era como si ese masaje estimulante daba placer a los dos hombre uno por recibir y otro por darlo ,era como si cada dedo que Aioros acariciaba ese miembro generaba mas y mas placer al punto de sentir como se colocaba más duro , eso excitaba más al peli azul violáceo, provocando que cada subida y baja este gemira .  
Mientras para continuar este “pelea ” y poder controlar los impulsos de agarrar la cara y partir la boca de una beso apasionado , Saga había tomado el costado del cuello del rubios que sentía que cedía cada vez que la lengua de saga jugaba con su cuello.   
para el pobre geminiano , las instilaciones que este estaba haciendo con su mano estaba a punto de acabar , ya que no aguantaba mas quiera venir y cuando sentía que esto podría ser la mano de sagiantiano lo frenaba apretando su miembro , haciendo que este gemía de placer y mordiera , para generar un chupón en el cuello de aquel lo estaba enloqueciendo.   
  


El forcesero de apriete y muerde, duro su buen tiempo , para que el resto de su compañeros se cansaran de ver ese “combate ” que no iba a ningún lado y podría estar solos.

-Ahora te dejare venirte , muerdeme para aplacar tu excitación - 

Las palabras de Aioros a Saga sobresaltaron un poco al peli azul violáceo ,que no pudo hacer nada ya que al terminar esa palabras el rubio lo dejó venir.  
Sintió que sus piernas temblaban que no podía sostener que iba a caer en ese mismo lugar , pero no airoso lo sostuvo hasta que sintió que la respiración de su “compañero ” paró.   
cuando este ya esta bien y se puso de pie los brazos de rubio se soltaron del cuerpo de aquel joven y se dispuso a buscar alguna dejando aun cansado pero excitado caballero.

  
  
  


-Milo!!!!- la voz de Shoko sonaba tan fuerte que molestaba a un par de los caballeros que estaban entrenando. y uno de eso era Shura .  
  


Shura jamas entendio que le veía esa chica a milo , además de ser un don juan , shoko haya visto y sido rechazada por el tantas veces que parecía un deporte el ser rechazada por Milo , suspiró odiaba eso y su voz la molestaba , pero que era lo que más odiaba , que ella entrenara con ellos o que milo se haya mandado su desató y deba ser escoltado por esa joven.

-No es normal de ti hacer eso - la voz de Aioros sobresalto al menor de los dos .

-¿Que cosa ?- pregunto peliverde al rubio.  
-Mira mal a la gente - sonrió con las manos atrás de él   
-Ah , eso … nada creo que no estoy de humor para eso - mostró la escena de milo y shoko - ademas tu estas raro … - hizo un silencio … - ¿que fue eso de hace un rato ? -

el sagitariano sonrió , con esa sonrisa maliciosa que ocultaba algo y para no ser interrogado por el capricorniano contestó .

-Preparando el poste …. que este a punto caramelo - y volvió a sonreír , mientras caminaba para el otro lado.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por la tardanza ,. se que debí subir antes pero las cosas en casa no andan bien ... asi que nada espero que les guste este capitulo da paso para el 6 que si esta bueno


	6. 6- secreto a algunas  voces - Parte  1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon la tardanza ... espero que les guste ... este viene en dos parte

-Colocate hielo - gritó Shura al ver que Aioria volvía de minin descanso.

-Todo bien ?- preguntó el gatito algo cansado.    
-Si , todo bien … seguimos ? - 

el león movió la cabeza y los dos se colocaron en posición de ataque.   
  


mientras se alejaba de la parte de entrenamiento , Aioros colocó su mano sobre su nariz y empezó a oler aún sentía el olor a saga . 

sabía que en su interior el geminiano estaba a punto caramelo para hacer cosas que nunca se las contaría a su hermano , pero cómo hacer que avance más ? … acaso debería ir a ultrajarlo ? , a la fuerza ?? asi podia tenerlo ? , negó con la cabeza ,lo quería todo , pero no iba a obligar a nada , sabía que tarde o temprano su red funcionaria , ya estaba bastante cerca . Toco el chupón que este le hizo , en el entrenamiento. 

suspiro el saber que hoy lo tuvo a su poder y eso implicaba que su plan estaba funcionando , sabía que mañana algunos de sus compañeros tenían minis misiones así que el resto … tenían la noche libre … hoy iba a subir a otro nivel , sacaría el pervertido de Saga .   
  


Claro que el sagitariano no quería ser el de primer paso ya había sufrido mucho cuando , se había declarado alguien su amor y este lo rechazó , esta vez él sería el que recibiera la declaración . 

se paró a ver a Saga que aun estaba sentado en el piso como lo había dejado y se notaba algo agitado.   
Sonrió satisfactoriamente , por que si era lo que pensaba , el otro paso se podía hacer .

por el lado de Camus y Afrodita ,se habían alejado de todo y se pusieron a platicar .

-Entonces , por que hoy Milo es el problema ? - pregunto el peli celeste al acuariano que no dejaba de mirar el piso , para que los ojos celestes.

-Vamos cam … sea mejor … que odias hablar de eso pero debes saltar un poco … para la tarde estará mejor haciendo que el acuariano suspirara y soltara su enfado a su 12 compañero .

-Oky, oky… te lo cuento , pero nada diciendo por los 4 vientos nada - miro serio al pisciano para que este tome su meñique y lo jure por el.

-Ok … odio y estoy molesto dado que por su falta de sensatez , estamos así … el castigado sin poder acercarse a nosotros y nosotros a él y para el colmo tiene a una niña que no se por que se la agarró conmigo y me provoca todo el tiempo-

respiro algo agitado era raro de camus soltar todo el enojo que tenía en sí.

-Para empezar … cam el bicho creo que aprendió a dejar de tan poco sensato , el odia tener niñera y Shoko es buena en eso …. - apoyó la mano en el hombro de aguamarina- Shoko , se siente amenazado por la amistad que tiene entre tu el escopinano boludo … y ella gusta de él y aun sin darse cuenta te tiene como rival.- los ojos de camus se colocaron extrañados a las palabras de 12vo caballero - si , si … muchos queremos acercarnos a ti , como lo hace Milo … es como si tu deja que el entre a tu mundo y te vea de lo más vulnerable posible - colocar un dedo en los labios de acuario - Vamos cam, por fuera eres una barrera impenetrable , nadie a veces sabe como tratarte , sacando a los 11 caballeros y algunos caballeros de plata ...cof cof … Marin y Shaina- sonrió tan dulcemente que le saco una risa a camus - así que para los demás a fuera de ese pequeño círculo de amigos te ven … y te ven tan feliz con Milo da un poco de celos y si agregas a que Shoko gusta de milo … para ella era un rival para llegar al corazón de Milo- volvió a sonreír.

-¿Pero si ella quiere acercarse a él no sería más fácil ser mi amiga y no mi enemiga?- el acuario soltó una bomba que sorprendió al pisciano que sabía todo lo que pasaba a veces por esa distraída y loca cabeza.

-Pues , si … pero aveces los celos que uno tiene por la gente que está cerca a ser amado , no nos hace ver la simples de la cosas .-

Camus derrotado al oír lo que Dita le decía , suspiró y volvió a escuchar las voz de Dita .

-Hagamos esto .. ignorala , si ella aun te provoca iré yo hablar y sino … te dare riendas sueltas a que la pongas en su lugar con ese sutil forma irónica que tienes -

Regenerando sonrías entre los dos , estuvieron de acuerdo , pero antes de que Camus ponga en su lugar a Shoko , hablarían con dos personas más para ver si ella paraba .   
-Y que hacemos ??- preguntó el 12vo al 11vo caballero.

-Con que ? - pregunto Camus 

-Estamos entrenado , cabeza de humo … a veces creo que es verdad que vives en otra realidad - y al terminar eso sintió como una bola de barro cocho con su cuerpo- cubo de hielo que hiciste !!!-

-Te en sucier rosalinda ...no era que entrenamos ?-

Afrodita miró a camus que estaba cubierto de barro y sonreía .- CUANDO … TU ???!!!!-

-Mientras decias que vivo en mi propio mundo … tiene razón , si volvemos limpios sospecharan y Aioros no dara algun castigo digno al faltar a entrenamiento pero si llegamos asi dudo - mientras se refregaba las manos por la ropa para “limpiar un poco”

-Como no se me ocurrió eso - preguntaba Dita mientras caminaba por la arena de entrenamiento que se había alejado.

-Por que no todas las locuras que Milo hizo de chico eran ideas de él - sonrió y notó que su compañera estaba mirando raro - eh ?? que ??-

-Dijiste algo Cam ? - pregunto el peli celeste.

-No… yo no dije nada - adelantando su sonrisa fue de victoriosa. 

  
  


El entrenamiento había acabado satisfactoriamente para todos , bueno para algunos más que otros . Dita y cam se dignaron a darse una baño , mientras que los demás estaban recibiendo un par de indicaciones de Dohko .

-Dita , nos vemos en un rato - menciono mientras saludaba con su mano DeathMask y se iba para donde estaba Dohko .

Afrodita , estaba algo avergonzado por la reacción de Death Mask , cuando sintió lo ojos de Camus postado en su cuerpo

-¿Que?- dijo el peli celeste 

-Mmmm… nada - sonrio sarcasticamente , sabía que algo pasaba entre eso dos , pero no iba decir nada hasta que no tuviera pruebas .

la noche había pasado , 4 de 12 caballeros tanias su misiones , lo cual era algo típico , pero para la mala suerte de un sagitariano no pudo hacer su plan. A Saga , le tocaba cuidar los templos a lo cual no iba a tomar en la casa de aldebaran. Así que con media excusa dijo que se sentía medio mal y se retiró a su casa , los demás que eran Kanon, Afrodita , DeathMask, Mu y Camus , aceptaron y fueron a tomar algo para relajarse . 

Arioria dijo que tenía que hacer algo y se fue , al igual que Dohko y Shaka y Shura se fueron a dormir ,ya que al otro día antes de que salga el sol ellos salian para su misión. Mientras que Milo tenía que volver a su templo y está a cuidado de Shoko. 

  
  
  


Saga caminaba por los pasadizos que daban las casas de los dorados cuando vio que una figura encapuchada golpeaba la puerta del templo de la balanza .

Iba a detenerse ,cuando notó que el caballero que cuidaba esa casa abrió la puerta y con la luz dejó ver el rostro de un Gran Patriarca que fue besado con pasión.

  
  
  
  
  
  


En la casa de Libra , los gemidos y jadeo , de placer se sentían , casi todo los dorados sabían que sentían eso dos .

para varios era algo obvio ya hace mucho que lo sabían , para otros no … ya que la figura de uno de ellos era tan pero tan respetable y para otros era envidia , quería que su amor se consumiera como la de ellos dos.

-Hum... otra vez. celos.- jadeó al sentir como el cuerpo del peliverde se volvía cada vez más intranquilo, acarició la espalda con sus manos. - hum... sí... más... carnerito... más…-

El peliverde volvió a la base del cuello y esta vez la mordió queriendo marcarlo, deseaba que fuera solo suyo. Solo de él. Que solo él pudiera satisfacerlo.

  
  
  


\--Ah.hum. que ricas emociones, mi tigresito ...- jadeó agarrando fuertemente la cabeza del castaño . - más... hazme sentir más.

el ex carnero , pedia mas con tanta urgencia y desesperación que no podía ni controlar lo que sentía por él. Descendió por su cuerpo pasando de su pecho bajando por su abdomen.

El 7mo caballero se tiró hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio a su descenso, cerró los ojos al sentir como la lengua y los labios. Sentía el deseo de su interior.- hum...mi tigresito ...-se relamió los labios con placer.

Dohko no se contuvo y tiró la ropa de una tirón , mientras que el patriarca gimiera de placer.

-mi tigresito …- tomó la cabeza de este impidiéndole que descendiera a su entrepierna sabía que quería ir allí desesperadamente. -Tan exitado te deja el entrenamiento -   
  


Dohko, no contestaba estaba tan excitado por todas las misiones que le mandaba hacer que hacía más de un mes que solo se veían en la sala del patriarca , con su deidad.   
-Si.. no puedo más…quiero tenerte dentro mío - tomando las piernas de ex carnero y colocando su miembro en el ano este para poder embestir.

Saga estaba sentado en uno de los acantilados que daba entre la casa de libra y la casa de virgo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien .

-¿Quién anda ahí ?- pregunto en posición de ataque. 

Una risa se escuchó y de la oscuridad salió Galarian.

-¿que haces acá ?- pregunto el peloazul al rubio.

-Pues , nada … solo paso a dejar algo a mi amigo …- sonrió maliciosamente ,ya que las palabras que usó vio que generó malestar a peli azul .

-Por que esa cara … Saga , estás celoso de que tenga tanta intimidad con Aioros o - miro la casa de libra que veía las sombras de lo que hacen Dohko con su invitado.

-O de que Dohko pueda estar con la persona que ama - 

eso provocó a Saga que le lanzó un puñetazo , pero como su emociones lo estaba dominando , no pudo dar a su objetivo y dejó descubierto , para que Galarian. haga un movimiento , para dejarlo en el suelo, tomó uno en su brazos y con una rodilla lo frotaba en su ano.

  
  
  
  



	7. 7- secreto a algunas  voces - Parte  2

Mientras frotaba una de su rodilla en el ano de Saga , notabas como este se movía en forma rara.

-Mmmm… no me digas - sonrió maliciosamente - que te estás excitando - río con una carcajada - eres uno de los pocos caballeros que conozco que es existir con eso … vamos saga … declarar- fue interrumpido el cosmo del germinados elevaba de una forma que había preocupado a escudero , saltando para atrás.

-ohhh el germinado está enojado …. - sonrió para provocar aún más a 3ro caballero.

-Tu … maduro - enfadado hasta la médula sintiendo como su cuerpo aún reaccionaba por lo que le hizo - cómo te atreves -

La carcajada de Galarian se escuchó .

-yo no soy quien te está traicionando saga … - miró la entrepierna de caballero - tu instinto si.- 

Empezó a caminar para el lado de la casa de leo -yo si fuera tú calmarla esa excitación y dejaría de escuchar a otros que disfruten su amor - 

Desaparición de la vista de saga , dejando lo más completamente excitado y con ganas de que alguien bajara esa exitacion .

-Eres malo … -sonrió otro cabellos azules que vio la escenas .

-Mira que es tarde para ti Kanon - dijo la voz de Aioros que estaba atrás de otro gemelo .

-Aioros …raro verte acá … terminaron de divertirte con los demás ?- preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado o sucedido.   
-Jah , son muy jovenes aun , ellos solo quieren divertirse …- Hizo una pausa y vio como el gran patriarca salió a uno de los tantos parques que la casa de Libra tenía .- Parece que hoy solo es un ser común - y sonrió.

-Tu no lo eres ? - pregunto Kanon a Aioros que se acercaba cada dia mas - o eres un ser puro y pulcro ??- cada instante era aun mas secar. Eso incomodaba un poco al rubio que miraba raro al gemelo , colocando su mano para dar una distancias entre los dos , hizo una sonrisa de lado.

-Creo que ya sabes a lo que dijo - volvió sonreír 

El rechazo por parte de Kanon que se alejó.

-Bueno todo esperamos , eso … - se aleja de Aioros - Ser normal - miro la noche vio como su hermano se estaba masturbando. 

-Pero , creo que algunos lo tenemos más difícil que otros.- miro al cielo - Airosos … te puedo pedir algo ?- 

El rubio miró y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación .

-Dile a Galarian que deje de molestar a Saga- lo miró con una sonrisa - Se que a vos te hace caso - y sonrió , mientras caminaba por el lado de su casa - nos vemos - movió la mano y se alejó.

Airoso se acercó y vio lo que Kanon , miraba ,sonrió satisfactoriamente y se alejó diciendo a la nada unas palabras.   
-No , haré ese favor … kanon … Galarian me debe algo y lo usare para obtener algo- 

  
  


Mineras tanto en la casa de Libra 

  
  
  
  


un fuertes gemidos escapó de los labios al sentir esas caricias y mordidas,Shion se incorporó un poco sobre los codos y observó sonriendo las acciones , que el tigre hacía —mmm, me encanta—

  
  
  
  


-Lo se … y tu a mi - volviendo a besar su pierna para ir a su miembro , mientras tomaba chocolate y se lo untaba . -Vamos a ser más rico el rato - dijo dohko para poner la acción de lamer y chupar 

-mmm ... amor- gemido de placer Shion , mientras sentía como la lengua de dohko subía y baja y sacaba algunos pedazos de chocolate.

-Sabía que todo tu era dulce pero con el chocolate eres aún más dulce - dijo dohko limpiando un poco de chocolate de la comisura del labio .

-mmm... se siente tan bien- volvió a decir el carnero mayor y apretó las sábanas con los puños y en cuanto se pudo incorporar fue por los labios de tigre ,que lo busco desesperadamente por darle el mismo placer que este le estaba dando. 

-me encantan tus labios, tu sabor y aún más rico la combinación entre los 3 - Sonrió con lujuria viendo como el caballero de la 7ma casa lo veía ,dejó caer un poco de chocolate por su pecho e inmediatamente la lengua de Dohko la lamerlo y mordisquear.

leves gemidos y gruñidos salieron de los labios de Shion , que acarició las piernas . 

Se separó un poco, al sentir que era el momento justo para tenerlo de nuevo . Empezó a lamer y chupar , para que este más duro y este pudiera sentir más placer . 

-mmmMMMMMmmmmm- era los gemidos de la boca de Shion , no aguantaba mas queria que dohko , lo embistiera y este dentro de el 

De nuevo me dejo caer sobre la almohada pues las acciones de Dohko eran demasiado para el gran patriarca y solo alcanzaba a gemir y apretar las sábanas de nuevo.

  
  


por otro lado , el caballero de la 11va casa miraba el cielo , tomó una cerveza y salió a caminar por ahí , sin rumbo alguno …a veces estar solo era lo mejor , su humor en estos días era de muy mala. 

cuando vio a recemsa de la persona que más le molestaba Shoko. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como siempre espero que les guste y me comenten lo que les parece


End file.
